


Lie With Me

by deathly_smirk



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathly_smirk/pseuds/deathly_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena lies on her bed. Tired, lonely but thinking of Stefan lying next to her..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.

When I close my eyes I can see you watching me. Your breath on my cheek, those brown eyes so warm, so welcoming, watchful drinking me in. I'll keep my eyes closed if you stay. Your familiar smell surrounds me. The fragrance, not your cologne. No. The smell of your body, the scent between your fingers, behind your ears. Don't laugh. I can hear you. I can feel the sweet mint brand you love so much. It tickles. I giggle and imagine tugging at the hair on your head just to see you scowl. Its soft and silky as I remember it. Its cute when you do that. Have I told you that? The scowl, perks up some edges of your lips, and smooths some of the lines on your face I'm so familiar with.

I keep breathing in and it gives me inner strength. I'll live to love you another day. But still. Its ironic when I think that that you're a vampire, because you're warmth is covering me like a blanket. I would bury myself in you if I could. I want to hold you. I want to kiss your hands, your face, your brows, your neck and your lips. I want to do it forever. Yes, I'm stupid. Yes, I'm lovesick. But by God, I don't care. Its complete ecstasy imagining myself dominating you, but you're growing restless..

I can hear you moving off the bed. My heart catches in my throat. Damn cliché isn't it? I can't help it though Stefan. I keep thinking you'll leave. Like the time when we saved Bonnie. I keep seeing your back walking away from me. It scares me. I keep my eyes shut tightly. Its happened before I know, it can't happen again. I won't let it. I can see you shift back onto the bed in my mind's eye to lift me into your arms. Every fibre of my being knows I'm yours all over again.

I can't help but slowly smile when I know you're at home thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
